Buku Kecil Eri
by reycchi
Summary: Sial, mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah manisnya?


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Sial, mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah manisnya?

* * *

 **Warning** **:**

AU, OOC, Genderbend.

* * *

 **Fic keempat Rey di fandom Love Live (tapi kedua Bahasa Indonesia) dengan** ** _pairing_** **yang sebenernya gak dipasangin siapa-siapa... Rey cuma suka dua karakter ini dan pingin nyatuin di dalam cerita, whehehe.**

 **Sedikit** ** _spoiler_** **, karakternya (sedikit) diambil dari Alex Hinano dan Mia Clark-nya Sunshine Becomes You oleh Ilana Tan. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca novelnya?**

 **Eh, tapi Rey gak plagiat, ya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Buku Kecil Eri**

a story about Eri and Kotori

by reynyah

* * *

Aku menyeruput kembali jus jerukku yang sudah habis setengahnya. Oke, sebenarnya aku sudah menghabiskan dua gelas jus jeruk sebelum ini. Jus jeruk yang kini kunikmati ialah porsi ketigaku, yang sengaja kuhemat sebab aku tidak membawa uang untuk membeli jus jeruk lagi. Uangku terlalu berharga hanya untuk satu gelas jus jeruk lagi.

Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu di kafe kecil pinggiran Akiba ini. Aku menunggu, menunggu orang yang sudah janji akan bertemu denganku untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas mengenai album baruku yang akan dirilis kurang lebih satu bulan lagi. Semua lagu telah selesai, semua rekaman telah kulakukan, semua musik sudah tepat, bahkan semua penyanyi yang kuajak duet pun sudah menandatangani kontrak masing-masing.

 _Aaah..._ keluhku dalam hati. _Ayolah, kenapa dia harus secara tidak sengaja merusak surat kontrakku?_

Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan secara rinci dari awal karena tampaknya kalian kurang paham dengan kekesalanku.

Perkenalkan terlebih dahulu, namaku Ayase Eri, penyanyi muda yang kini sedang naik daun. Umurku 21 tahun dan ingat, aku ini seorang laki-laki. Mungkin kalian mengenali Ayase Eli yang dulu bekerja sebagai idola sekolah itu, hm? Huh, aku bukan dia. Marga kami berbeda kanji dan jelas-jelas nama kami memiliki kanji yang juga berbeda.

Kembali ke masalah utama, aku sedang mengalami rasa kesal tiada dua kepada seorang gadis cantik yang lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Ia manajerku, dan ia benar-benar ahli dalam membuatku naik pitam. Ia hobi sekali membuatku menunggu lama dan kesal sendiri, anehnya, aku tidak pernah bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar di depan wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Oke, intinya, setelah gadis itu memintaku menandatangani kontrak, ia membawa surat tersebut bersamanya untuk dikembalikan ke produser. Akan tetapi, di tengah perjalanan, secara tidak sengaja sebuah mobil melintas lalu menyerempetnya. Gadis itu selamat dengan satu luka lecet di kaki mungilnya, tetapi surat kontrakku hancur lebur. Entah bagaimana caranya, surat tersebut sudah mengambang di kolam air mancur terdekat dari lokasi kecelakaan tersebut.

Tidak tragis, tetapi cukup membuatku membanting televisi.

"Lama sekali, sih!" umpatku kesal. Tidak, aku tidak berbicara pada siapapun. "Lebih baik aku pulang!"

" _Gomennasai!_ " seru seorang gadis tiba-tiba dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan wajah bundar milik seorang Minami Kotori, si gadis berumur 20 tahun yang kini bekerja sebagai manajerku. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana penampilan fisik Kotori secara umum, sebab sama seperti Ayase Eli, Kotori juga seorang idola sekolah di bawah naungan sebuah grup bernama μ's. Kini, karena sudah tidak lagi berstatus sebagai siswi SMA, Kotori otomatis berhenti menjadi idola sekolah lalu entah mengapa memutuskan untuk menjadi manajerku.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" balasku galak. Yep, aku memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang kurang ramah, sungguh berbanding 180 derajat dengan Kotori yang selalu bicara lemah lembut.

"A-aku menunggu s-surat kontrakmu dibuat k-kembali," jelasnya sambil terengah-engah. " _Gomen_ , Eri-san."

Aku mengerjap. "Menunggu surat kontrakku dibuat kembali?"

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku. "Bukankah aku yang sudah merusak suratmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersalah. "Jadi... aku yang harus bertanggungjawab, kan?"

"Bukan itu." Aku menggeleng. "Maksudku, kenapa kau menunggu? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh salah satu orang mereka untuk mengantarkannya ke sini?"

Kotori mengerjapkan matanya yang lebar. "Aku... tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali."

Aku menghela napas panjang mendengar jawabannya yang polos.

"Eri-san... sudah makan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang agak canggung di antara kami.

Aku menatap matanya langsung, membuat pipinya memunculkan semburat merah yang tadi tidak ada. Apakah dia memakai _blush on_ tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya? "Belum," jawabku jujur. "Kau?"

Kotori tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Duduk," ujarku setengah memerintah sambil duduk di kursiku tadi dan menunjuk kursi di hadapanku. "Pesan makanan yang kau suka."

Dengan tegang—entah mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya—Kotori duduk di hadapanku. Ia meraih menu yang kuletakkan di tengah meja lalu membukanya perlahan. " _Etto_... Eri-san," panggilnya. "Tolong tandatangani surat kontrakmu dulu, supaya aku dapat mengembalikannya sebelum tutup."

"Mudah," balasku sambil mengeluarkan pulpen lalu dengan cekatan menuliskan 'Ayase Eri' di kolom yang sudah disediakan. "Tapi, biar orangku saja yang pergi ke sana untuk menyerahkan berkas ini."

Kotori lagi-lagi mengerjap. "Aku kan, orangmu juga..."

"Kau bekerja sebagai manajerku, Minami," jelasku sambil meletakkan berkas tersebut di meja. "Bukan pesuruhku."

"Tugasku ialah mengatur agar pekerjaanmu dapat kau selesaikan, Eri-san," ucapnya diiringi senyuman. "Aku memang bukan pesuruhmu."

Aku mendecak. "Terserah," balasku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. Selesai dengan itu, aku kembali menatap Kotori. "Aku sudah memanggil seseorang ke sini. Kau cukup duduk manis di sana lalu makan makanan pesananmu, paham? Jadi, kau pesan apa?"

Kotori mengerjap lagi. "Eri-san... kenapa tiba-tiba jadi cerewet?"

"Eh?"

"Eri-san selama ini selalu bersikap dingin dan bicara seadanya," tuturnya dengan senyum manis. "Apalagi terhadapku. Eri-san memang sering membelikan barang-barang kepadaku, mulai dari sepatu hingga topi, semuanya kau beli. Eri-san memang dermawan, tetapi tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada orang lain."

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak ramah, kok," ujarku cuek sambil membalikkan halaman buku menu. "Cepat, kau pesan apa?"

Kotori tertawa kecil, membuatku mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepala lalu menemukan iris _amber_ indah yang bertabrakan dengan mata biruku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakui pada siapapun bahwa warna mata gadis di hadapanku ini merupakan warna mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau mau pesan apa? Pelayan sudah datang."

Kotori menatap pelayan tersebut dengan senyum. "Satu _cheesecake_ dan satu _cola_."

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Satu _choco lava_ dan satu jus jeruk lagi," ujarku cepat agar pelayan itu cepat-cepat pergi. "Bukankah kau bilang belum makan? Kenapa tidak pesan sushi... atau menu lain yang porsinya lebih berat?"

Kotori terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya ingin makan itu, kok."

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Gadis ini... walau terkesan ramah dan baik hati, tidak dapat kupungkiri dia sangat tertutup. Lebih dari diriku sendiri yang selalu kuanggap sebagai pribadi pembenci curhat.

Sungguh.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

* * *

" _Etto_... jadwalku hari ini..." gumamku sambil membuka agendaku—yang tentunya tidak pernah kuisi, Kotori yang mengisinya—sambil membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran kuning mudanya. "Pemeriksaan rekaman terakhir pukul sembilan, ya? Oke, lalu... pemeriksaan panggung untuk konser tiga hari lagi pukul sebelas... baiklah. Makan siang pukul satu di Akiba, oke. Kemudian... tenis dari pukul tiga sampai pukul lima, baiklah. Terakhir..." Jeda sejenak. "Janji makan malam pukul tujuh?" Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berharap tulisan itu hilang walau jelas tidak mungkin terjadi. "Dengan siapa?"

Inilah salah satu kelemahanku. Akibat Kotori yang selalu menuliskan jadwalku secara rinci di agenda, aku tidak pernah ingat siapa saja yang pernah membuat janji denganku.

"Ah, mungkin salah satu produser," ucapku sambil kemudian menutup buku hitam tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tidak lama setelah kegiatan singkat itu, ponselku berbunyi-bunyi nyaring tanda minta dilihat.

"Minami?" gumamku sambil menekan tombol hijau. " _Moshimoshi?_ "

" _Eri-san! Gomeeen..._ " serunya tiba-tiba tanpa tanda apapun. " _Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi._ "

Hebat sekali, darahku sudah naik lagi. "Kenapa?"

" _Hari ini... aku ada keperluan lain yang tidak bisa kulewat,_ " jelasnya buru-buru. " _Untuk hari ini saja, semoga kau dapat mengurus dirimu sendiri. Jangan lupa isi agendamu jika kau janji bertemu dengan seseorang, ya._ "

"Lalu besok bagaimana? Kau akan kembali bekerja, kan?"

" _Itu..._ " Hening sejenak. " _Aku juga tidak tahu, Eri-san. Kuharap begitu._ "

"Kuharap begitu?" ulangku heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau masih menjadi manajerku, kan?"

" _Aku harus pergi sekarang, Eri-san. Sampai jumpa._ "

"Tunggu dulu, Minami!" cegahku walau terlambat, Kotori sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon kami. "Sial," umpatku sambil membanting benda hitam tersebut ke ranjang. "Apa maksudnya, Minamiii?"

Merasa percuma mengumpat-umpat sendiri di apartemen, akhirnya aku meraih kemejaku lalu bergegas berangkat. Tidak ada Kotori, artinya sendirian di kereta. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa mobil sendiri. Berada di kereta tanpa Kotori sama saja dengan berada di mobil sendirian. Mana yang lebih baik menurutmu?

Setelah siap dengan segala perlengkapan wajib yang harus kubawa—termasuk properti menyanyiku dan SIM juga—aku segera berangkat menuju studio. Sepanjang perjalanan, kuputar berulang-ulang semua lagu dalam album baruku yang siap rilis. Pada saat seperti ini, biasanya aku akan bertanya "apa masih jelek?" pada Kotori yang akan siap dibalasnya dengan "sudah sangat bagus".

Sial, mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah manisnya?

Begitu tiba di studio, cepat-cepat aku turun dari mobil lalu dengan kasar menyuruh resepsionis untuk memanggilkan produserku segera, sebab aku memang sedang malas beramah-tamah. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini tidak ramah, bukan?

"Sendiri saja, Ayase?" tanya seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ungu gelap begitu ia melihatku tengah duduk santai di _lounge_ studio. "Dimana Minami?"

"Hari ini dia libur," jawabku cepat tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Cepat, dimana rekaman yang harus aku periksa itu, Toujou?"

Produserku, Toujou Nozomio, tergelak mendengar perkataanku. "Santai sedikit, Ayase. Kau tampak tegang sekali," komentarnya, sama sekali tidak membuat bibirku membentuk senyuman. "Rekamannya sudah ada di ruang AV, kami juga sudah menyiapkan konsep video klip untuk lagu pertamanya, sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Kau bisa memeriksanya sekarang." Jeda sejenak. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan melakukan pemeriksaan tanpa Minami?"

"Berisik, Toujou," balasku. "Cepat perlihatkan rekaman itu agar aku bisa cepat pulang."

Nozomio lagi-lagi tergelak. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Nozomio memimpin jalan kami menuju ruang Audio Visual, tempat dimana ia akan memperlihatkan video klip satu lagu terbaruku serta memperdengarkan lima belas lagu lainnya. Yap, lagu-lagu itulah yang akan kurilis satu bulan lagi. Benar kata Nozomio, seharusnya Kotori ada di sini juga untuk melakukan pemeriksaan bersamaku. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa datang walau aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan jelasnya apa.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, untuk video klip lagumu itu, kami sudah meminta Ayase Eli untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya dan dia setuju," jelas Nozomio sambil menunjukkan profil gadis itu. "Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau memilih gadis ini? Bukankah banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan senang tampil di depan kamera?"

"Siapa pemeran utama prianya?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Nozomio.

"Tentu saja kau," balas Nozomio. "Kau sudah memintanya waktu itu."

"Bagus," sahutku. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memilih gadis Rusia ini, kan?"

Nozomio mengangguk.

"Kau tahu konsep laguku, kan?" tanyaku tanpa meminta jawaban dari Nozomio. "Cinta, hancur, terlarang, seperti itulah. Hanya gadis ini yang menurutku bersosok mirip denganku, sehingga kurang lebih ceritanya bisa sesuai."

"Lalu..." Nozomio menatapku heran. "Minami bagaimana?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran. "Tentu saja dia akan tetap menjadi manajerku, Toujou. Jangan bodoh dengan berpikir bahwa aku akan memecatnya."

"Bukan itu," geleng Nozomio. "Memangnya dia tidak akan... cemburu melihatmu berakting di video klip dengan temannya yang dulu sama-sama idola sekolah?"

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Pada siapa pula, Toujou?" Aku tergelak pelan. "Tenang saja, Minami dapat bersikap profesional seperti pula aku. Aku tidak akan punya perasaan khusus pada Eli-Eli ini sebab kami di sini hanya bekerja sebagai karakter dalam video klip, tidak lebih." Jeda sejenak. "Minami juga tahu itu, Toujou."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah," potongku. "Pembahasan ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan lagu-laguku. Jadi, mana rekaman yang katanya sudah kau siapkan itu? Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang, agar aku bisa cepat minggat."

Nozomio tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan sekeping CD kepadaku untuk kudengarkan.

* * *

Selesai mendengarkan semua lagu yang kuanggap sudah tepat, aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Nozomio untuk diproduksi. Setelahnya, aku pergi dari studio, bergegas menuju tempat konserku yang berjarak cukup jauh dari sana. Aku meletakkan ponselku di dekat persneling lalu memasang _earphone_ ke telinga, jaga-jaga bila ada yang menelepon. Semua persiapan pra keberangkatan telah siap, kemudian aku pergi.

Benar saja. Lima menit berkendara, ponselku berbunyi-bunyi nyaring.

" _Moshimoshi?_ " ucapku.

" _Eri-san_ ," panggil suara lembut di seberang sana. " _Sudah selesai memeriksa rekamanmu?_ "

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sudah," jawabku. "Sudah sangat bagus."

Di ujung sana, gadis penelepon itu tergelak pelan. " _Jangan meniru ucapanku,_ " ujarnya tanpa nada ancaman sama sekali. " _Oh ya, bagaimana dengan konsep video klip yang kubuat? Apa kau menyukainya?_ "

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," ulangku disertai persetujuan terhadap ucapannya. "Konsep yang menarik dan tidak biasa. Darimana kau mendapatkan ide seperti itu, sebenarnya?"

" _Aku hanya menggambarkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Eri-san._ "

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Ayase Eli sudah setuju untuk menjadi lawan mainku dalam video klip itu."

" _Aku tahu._ "

Aku mendengus. "Sudah kuduga, kau yang memaksanya menerima tawaran itu, kan?"

" _Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi?_ " balas Kotori diiringi kekehan manisnya. " _Kau kan, tidak mau video klipmu dimainkan oleh orang lain selain dia, berarti aku harus berusaha, kan?_ "

"Memangnya dengan kau memintanya, dia mau begitu saja?"

Kembali Kotori terkekeh. " _Tentu saja iya,_ " jawabnya. " _Kami kan, teman._ "

Aku terdiam. "Oh, begitu," balasku datar. "Lalu, untuk apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu,_ " ucapnya lembut, seperti biasa membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang, entah mengapa. " _Aku merasa berdosa karena tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini._ "

"Kalau begitu, cepat kembali bekerja," tandasku diiringi dengusan. "Jangan membuatku repot."

" _Baiklah._ " sahutnya. " _Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Eri-san._ "

"Ya."

Aku mengakhiri hubungan telepon kami sambil terus menyetir menuju panggung tempatku tampil kelak. Ah, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa sepi tanpa Kotori menemaniku di mobil. Yah, walau kegiatannya hanya sebatas menelepon orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan pembuatan albumku, menulisi agendaku dengan kegiatan selama satu minggu ke depan, dan memerhatikan pemandangan lewat jendela mobil, tetapi hal itu cukup mengusikku sehingga membuatku tenang.

Entahlah, tampaknya gadis penyuka warna hijau itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan orang lain.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu, Ayase," ucap Nozomio ketika aku tengah selesai mendengarkan rekaman seluruh laguku yang akan dirilis. "Dirimu tanpa Minami sama saja seperti dirimu tanpa jiwa. Kau ada di sini, kau bicara padaku, tetapi pikiranmu entah ada dimana." Nozomio menatap mataku lurus. "Dan asal kau tahu ya, hanya Minami yang dapat membuat matamu berkilat-kilat antusias, tidak sama dengan manajer-manajermu yang lain. Siapa saja mereka? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namanya."_

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan dahi begitu mengingat percakapan barusan. _Memangnya Minami adalah jiwaku?_ batinku setengah kesal. _Seenaknya saja dia bicara. Toujou memang tidak tahu apa-apa._

Tidak sampai satu jam setelahnya, aku tiba di tempat tujuan. Segera aku memasuki gedung tersebut dan disambut oleh salah seorang temanku yang bekerja sebagai pengatur panggung, khusus untukku.

"Kau terlalu cepat datang, Eri," protes seorang gadis berambut hitam begitu melihatku muncul dari balik pintu. "Kami masih belum menata lampu dan kameranya dengan baik, tahu?"

"Nico, aku hanya datang untuk pemeriksaan awal," balasku santai. "Sehari sebelum penampilanku, aku akan datang ke sini lagi. Jadi, sudah sampai mana pekerjaanmu dan teman-temanmu ini?"

Nico membalikkan badannnya sambil menunjuk beberapa titik dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Dari total dua puluh lampu yang harus dipasang, kami sudah memasang delapan. Itu bahkan belum setengahnya, Eri. Kemudian... dari tiga puluh dua titik kamera yang harus diatur, kami baru selesai mengatur tiga." Kembali ia menghadapku. "Masih banyak pekerjaan, Eri."

Aku mengangguk. " _Sound_?"

"Jangan bodoh," ejeknya. "Tentu saja hal itu akan kami kerjakan terakhir."

Aku mengerjap. "Oh, baiklah."

"Omong-omong, mana gadis abu-abu itu?" tanya Nico sambil seolah berusaha melihat menembus tubuhku. "Biasanya kalian datang berdua kemari. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja gadis yang selalu membawa agendamu kemana-mana itu!" semprot Nico sambil menoyor kepalaku. "Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya, kau tidak pernah mengenalkan kami berdua."

"Oh, dia," anggukku. "Hari ini dia sedang sibuk."

Tatapan Nico yang semula tajam perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan prihatin. "Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Jangan bodoh, dasar tolol," hina Nico sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Pasangan memang wajar saja bertengkar, tapi alasan 'dia sedang sibuk' merupakan alasan paling buruk yang pernah kudengar! Secara tidak langsung, kau menyatakan bahwa kalian sedang bertengkar!" Jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu, aku adalah ahli cinta yang baik. Kau boleh menceritakan masalah kalian padaku, siapa tahu—"

"Tunggu, tunggu," selaku kesal. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja kau dengan gadis abu-abu itu," jawab Nico sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Jangan konyol, dasar pendek," ejekku balik sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku, seolah mengikuti posenya saat menghinaku. "Dia bukan pacarku, tahu? Dia manajerku."

Nico mengerjap beberapa kali. "Dia manajermu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ulangi, dia manajermu?"

Kembali aku mengangguk walau merasa keki.

"KAU RUPANYA LEBIH BODOH DARI DUGAANKU, ERI!"

Aku mendengus. "Seenaknya kau menyebutku bodoh!"

Nico menghela napas panjang. "Dasar," ujarnya. "Memangnya kau tidak menyadari sesuatu dari dalam dirinya?"

"Apa?"

"Uuuh! Bodoh!" geram Nico sambil mendorong mundur tubuhku. "Pergi dari sini, cepat! Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaan kami, dasar artis baru! Pergi sana kalau memahami perasaan wanita saja kau tidak bisa!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Ya! Ya! Aku akan pergi!" seruku sambil membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Pokoknya, bereskan semua urusanmu di sini ya, Nico?"

" _URUSAI_ —BERISIK!"

Aku terkekeh pelan—sangat pelan sampai Nico tidak menyadarinya—sambil mendorong pintu keluar. Kulewati pintu besi itu kemudian kututup setelah aku berhasil melewatinya. Di luar, tepatnya di trotoar, aku menemukan sosok seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu panjang yang tengah berjalan cepat. Merasa mengenali gadis itu, aku berlari mengejarnya lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Minami!" seruku sambil menahan bahunya.

* * *

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi permukaan kulit wajahku. Bermain tenis memang menyenangkan, tetapi tidak pernah lebih melelahkan dari yang satu ini. Permainan tenis hari ini ialah permainan tenis paling aneh yang pernah kulakukan.

Aku merasa pusing.

Ada yang salah dengan diriku hari ini, sungguh.

Kuangkat ponselku yang sejak tadi tidak kusentuh. Aku menekan beberapa tombol lalu mendekatkan layarnya pada telingaku. "Moshimoshi? _Eri-san? Ada apa menelepon?_ " tanya orang yang kutelepon.

"Apa kau masih sibuk?" tanyaku langsung. "Selepas gelap, apakah kau masih sibuk?"

" _Memangnya kenapa?_ "

"Aku butuh bertemu denganmu."

Kotori tergelak. " _Bukankah kau masih punya janji makan malam?_ "

"Ya," anggukku walau aku tahu dia tidak akan dapat melihatnya saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau setelahnya?"

" _Hmm..._ " Hening sejenak. Mungkin gadis itu sedang memikirkan tawaran menarik dariku barusan. " _Aku hanya bisa menemuimu paling cepat besok pagi, di apartemenmu._ "

Aku terdiam. "Baiklah."

" _Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu,_ " ujarnya ramah. " _Omong-omong, Eri-san, apa kau sudah memeriksa panggung?_ "

"Sudah," jawabku. "Seperti biasa, Nico selalu mengomel."

Kembali gadis itu tergelak. " _Oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu dimana tempat makan malammu nanti berlangsung?_ "

"Belum," balasku sambil cepat-cepat mencari agendaku dari dalam tas, mengeluarkannya, lalu membaca isinya. "Eh, tunggu sebentar, Minami. Aku menemukan alamatnya di agendaku." Kembali aku menutup buku kecil tersebut. "Oh ya, dengan siapa aku akan bertemu pada makan malam itu?"

" _Eh? Memangnya kau tidak ingat?_ "

"Itulah sisi burukku akibat selalu dilayani olehmu."

" _Nanti juga kau akan tahu,_ " jawabnya diiringi gelak tawa pelan dan senyum—aku dapat menebak hal itu dari nada bicaranya. " _Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Eri-san._ "

"Ya."

Selesai berbicara dengan manajerku itu, aku bergegas mengambil pakaian ganti lalu berjalan ke area mandi. Tentu saja aku akan mandi, tidak mungkin aku menemui seseorang dalam keadaan kumuh seperti ini—kecuali mungkin Kotori karena dia memang selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi.

"Hei, Ayase!"

Aku membalikkan badan mendengar satu kata yang sangat sensitif di telingaku itu. "Kousaka!" sapaku begitu mengenali pemuda berambut coklat yang barusan memanggil namaku. "Apa kabar?"

Sekedar informasi singkat, Kousaka Honoko ialah temanku semasa SMA. Dia memang satu tahun lebih muda dariku, tetapi hubungan kami sudah sangat erat layaknya saudara. Kami sama-sama hobi bermain tenis sehingga sering bertemu di lapangan ini. Sayangnya, beberapa bulan ini dia tidak pernah muncul saat aku berlatih tenis.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Sibuk dengan berbagai urusan kantor. Oh ya, apa kau tahu kini aku yang memegang perusahaan?"

Aku menggeleng sambil menatapnya setengah tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin seorang berumur dua puluh tahun sepertimu memegang perusahaan?"

Honoko tergelak. "Kau lupa kalau perusahaanku hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil."

Benar, perusahaan milik keluarga Honoko ialah sebuah perusahaan pencipta manisan Jepang yang rasanya berbeda dengan manisan Jepang biasanya. Dulu, mereka hanya berjualan di rumah, membuka toko kecil yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Kini, 'Kousaka no Candy' merupakan salah satu perusahaan tersukses di daerah kami.

"Aku tidak menyangka," ucapku masih terkejut. "Selamat, Kousaka. Kau pantas mendapatkannya, kau tahu itu."

Honoko mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak," katanya sambil menyalamiku. "Oh ya, omong-omong, tumben-tumbennya kau hanya berlatih bersama mesin pelontar bola. Dimana gadis yang selalu bersamamu itu?"

Aku mengerjap. "Gadis yang selalu bersamaku...?"

"Iya," angguk Honoko. "Ketika aku masih rajin bermain di sini, kalian sering bermain bersama, kan? Ketika aku datang, dia akan duduk lalu menyuruhku bermain melawanmu. Ingat, tidak?"

"Yang mana, ya?"

Honoko mendengus. "Gadis berambut abu-abu itu!"

"OH!" Aku mengerjap lagi. "Maksudmu Minami Kotori?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya," balas Honoko sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pokoknya gadis yang model rambutnya kucir samping. Kalau tidak salah... dia itu dulunya... idola sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dia manajerku."

"KUKIRA DIA PACARMU!"

Aku menghela napas. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," tukasku. "Dia bekerja sebagai manajerku sejak dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak ingat. Memangnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan soal ini padamu, ya?"

Honoko menggeleng. "Aku baru saja tahu," timpalnya. "Omong-omong, kalian cocok."

"Tidak."

"Cocok," tawa Honoko. "Ah, sudah ya, aku harus latihan sekarang. Kau akan langsung pulang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah ada janji."

"Dengan gadis impianmu itu?" tanya Honoko dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Gadis impianku? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja manajermu," jawab Honoko sambil buru-buru berlari meninggalkan ruang ganti pria. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat sikapnya yang super menyebalkan.

Kotori... gadis impian?

Dia hanya manajerku, kan.

* * *

Aku tiba di apartemen setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatanku hari ini. Ah, kecuali satu.

Janji makan malam.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari lapangan tenis menuju apartemen aku terus memikirkan siapa yang aku janjikan makan bersama malam ini. Seingatku, seminggu belakangan ini aku tidak berjanji untuk makan malam dengan siapapun, tidak dengan Nozomio, Nico, Honoko, Eli, ataupun Kotori.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Memang salah aku tidak mengisi agendaku sendiri.

Setidaknya dengan mengisi sendiri, aku akan menuliskan nama orang yang berjanji untuk bertemu denganku, bukan sekedar kegiatannya saja.

Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh.

Buru-buru kuraih agenda yang kuletakkan di atas meja lalu kubuka setiap halamannya. Aku meneliti satu demi satu kata yang Kotori tuliskan di atas buku kecil itu.

Ya, Kotori selalu menuliskan nama orang yang berhubungan dengan jadwal kegiatanku pada setiap halaman. Misalnya saja, saat aku hendak bertemu Nozomio, dia menuliskan "rekaman pertama bersama Toujou Nozomio". Ketika aku hendak pergi mengunjungi Honoko, dia menuliskan "membeli manisan Jepang milik Kousaka Honoko". Oh, bahkan saat aku hanya hendak menentukan lampu yang akan dipakai di panggung ia menuliskan "memilih lampu panggung bersama Yazawa Nico".

Suatu keanehan ketika ia tidak menuliskan nama orang pada agendaku.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menekan beberapa tombol. Tidak lama setelahnya, benda kecil itu sudah berada tepat di samping telingaku.

"Moshimoshi? _Eri-san? Sudah siap dengan jas untuk makan malammu?_ "

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil menaikkan alis, heran karena ia dapat menebak dengan tepat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum aku berangkat."

" _Apa itu?_ "

"Kenapa kau tidak menuliskan nama orangnya pada agendaku?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Biasanya kau selalu menuliskan nama Nozomio, Nico, bahkan Honoko! Kenapa tidak dengan yang satu ini?"

Kotori tertawa kecil. " _Tentu saja karena kau belum pernah membuat janji dengannya sebelum ini._ "

"Begitu, ya?" Kembali aku menaikkan alis. "Dapatkah kau membantuku menemukan tempatnya? Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya."

Kotori diam, cukup lama. " _Tampaknya kau harus menemukan tempat itu sendiri, Eri-san,_ " ucapnya. " _Aku tidak hapal jalan sebab aku selalu berkendara menggunakan kereta, ingat?_ "

"Bukankah kau rajin berjalan kaki?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha memancingnya agar menyebutkan siapa yang akan kutemui malam ini. "Setidaknya kau tahu aku harus berbelok dimana, atau berputar dimana, atau semacamnya, begitu?"

" _Kau tentunya tidak pernah payah dalam mencari alamat, Eri-san,_ " ucap Kotori, tampaknya menyadari permainanku.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu, Minami."

" _Aku tahu kau hanya menjebakku untuk menyebutkan nama teman makan malammu, Eri-san._ "

Aku terkekeh malu. "Kau selalu tahu."

Di seberang sana, gadis manis itu ikut tergelak. " _Eh, apa kau tidak akan berangkat sekarang, Eri-san? Tempatnya cukup jauh dari apartemenmu, loh._ "

"Kurasa akan," putusku cepat begitu melihat jam. "Sampai jumpa besok, Minami."

" _Sampai jumpa juga, Eri-san._ "

* * *

Sibuk aku memutari berbagai jalan di sekitar Akiba menjelang janji makan malamku. Satu-satunya alasan aku sibuk berputar-putar ialah karena aku tidak dapat menemukan alamatnya. Terlalu malas bertanya pada orang lain, akhirnya aku berusaha sendiri dengan mencari sebisanya.

Eh? Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan GPS katamu?

Sederhana, sebab GPS-ku rusak.

Aku menghela napas putus asa lalu kembali membaca alamat tadi. Kubaca berulang-ulang pun aku tetap tidak tahu lokasi makan malamku. Haruskah aku menelepon Minami lagi?

KRING~

Oh, rupanya dia sudah meneleponku lebih dulu. " _Moshimoshi_?"

" _Eri-san, kau dimana?_ " tanyanya khawatir. " _Kenapa belum tiba juga di tempat perjanjian?_ "

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Hening sejenak. " _Tentu saja karena aku menerima keluhan,_ " jawabnya buru-buru. " _Apa kau tersesat, Eri-san?_ "

"Ya."

" _Dimana kau sekarang?_ "

Aku melirik kanan dan kiri. "Entahlah, mungkin di pusat Akiba?"

" _Kurasa aku dapat memandumu dari sana._ "

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil menemukan tempat perjanjianku dengan bantuan Kotori. Setelah melihat tempatnya, aku tidak merasa bodoh karena tidak menemukan tempatnya.

Terang saja sebab tempat ini hanyalah sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua!

Mana mungkin aku dapat mengenali tempat itu hanya dengan satu kali melihat?

"Jadi, apa aku harus menunggu atau langsung masuk saja, Minami?" tanyaku sambil menatap rumah itu lekat-lekat.

" _Tekan saja belnya, aku yakin akan ada orang yang keluar,_ " jawab Kotori. " _Sudah dulu, ya. Semoga makan malammu menyenangkan!_ "

Aku mengangguk walau aku tahu Kotori tidak dapat melihatku. Siap dengan ponsel, dompet, serta kunci mobil di dalam saku, aku turun dari mobil lalu bergegas menekan bel pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak lama, keluar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut abu-abu yang wajahnya kukenali.

"Bukankah Anda..." Jeda sejenak. "Wanita yang saya temui tadi siang?"

Wanita itu mendongak. "Ah, Ayase Eri, ya?"

"Ya," anggukku. "Kenapa Anda ada di sini?"

"Ini rumahku," senyum wanita itu. "Di dalam, anakku sudah menunggumu."

"Anak Anda?"

Senyum wanita itu berubah menjadi senyum misterius. "Lihat saja ke dalam, Ayase-san."

Memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat dengan wanita yang usianya dua kali milikku itu, aku akhirnya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah sederhana, dengan cat merah jambu lembut menghiasi temboknya. Tidak ada foto keluarga yang mencerminkan identitas penghuni rumah ini, entah mengapa. Ketika aku melepas sepatu di _genkan_ , yang kutemukan hanyalah sepatu wanita.

Apa tidak ada laki-laki yang tinggal di sini?

"Ayase-san, ikuti saja koridor ini hingga kau tiba di ujung," jelas wanita tadi sambil menunjuk koridor berlantai kayunya. "Di sana hanya ada satu pintu. Masuk dan kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari."

Walau heran, aku tetap menuruti perkataan wanita itu. Aku berjalan terus hingga menemukan sebuah pintu, persis seperti yang tadi ia katakan. Kubuka pintu itu, tetapi aku tidak lagi menemukan sebuah ruangan. Rupanya ada halaman belakang di sana, dengan sebuah meja ditambah dua buah kursi yang telah disiapkan untuk prosesi makan malam. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa kecil melihat seseorang menyiapkan semua ini untukku, walau aku tidak tahu siapa.

Hanya saja... aku terlalu malu untuk tertawa.

"Silakan duduk," ucap sebuah suara entah dari mana.

Anehnya, aku menuruti perkataan orang itu. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah tersedia sambil kemudian mengeluarkan korek gas dan menyalakan lilin yang sudah disiapkan. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang membawakan dua piring yang masih ditutup. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di hadapanku serta di hadapan kursi yang satu lagi. Aku mendongak, berusaha melihat wajah misterius yang sejak pagi tidak habis aku pikirkan.

"Minami?"

Ia tergelak pelan. "Terkejut?"

"Tentu saja," ucapku sambil mengerjap bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana, Eri-san?" balas Kotori sambil duduk di kursi hadapanku. "Menyiapkan makanan untukmu, iya, kan?"

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu," ujarku.

Malam ini, Kotori tampil berbeda. Biasanya ia bekerja dengan memakai terusan putih selutut ditemani _blazer_ oranye serta sepatu hak formal hitam. Kali ini, ia melepas _blazer_ kesayangannya itu. Ia mengenakan gaun semi formal selutut warna hijau muda dengan lengan sesiku transparan serta sepatu kuning yang kelihatan pas sekali di kakinya. Tidak lupa, rambutnya yang biasanya hanya dikucir samping kini digelung ke atas, membuatnya tampak makin dewasa.

"Tidak juga," balasnya. "K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Eri-san?"

"Jangan-jangan..." aku menatapnya. "Kau sengaja menuliskan janji makan malam di dalam agendaku agar kita dapat makan malam bersama, ya?"

"Eh?" Kotori sontak menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Kutatap ia lekat-lekat. "Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau membimbingku ke rumahmu?"

Ia mengerjap. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu ini rumahku?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Tadi siang, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ibumu."

* * *

 _"Ah, maaf," ucapku sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. "Kupikir Anda adalah salah satu kenalan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Nyonya."_

 _Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Saya dan anak saya memang tampak mirip sekali dari belakang." Jeda sejenak. "Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Tuan. Teman-temannya dulu pun sering salah mengenali saya sebagai dia."_

 _"Oh, begitu?"_

 _"Kalau boleh tahu," wanita itu menatapku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Apakah Tuan ini... Ayase Eri?"_

 _Aku mengerjap. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"_

 _"Karena anakku sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu," jelasnya. "Dia bilang kau adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya semangat menjalani kegiatannya setiap hari."_

 _"Bolehkah saya tahu siapa anak Anda, Nyonya?"_

 _Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

* * *

"Akhirnya memang, dia tidak memberiku nama," ujarku mengakhiri cerita. "Aku sadar ini rumahmu begitu menemukan papan nama 'Minami' di depan pintu, ditulis menggunakan kanji yang persis sama dengan milikmu."

Kotori terkekeh. "Aku ceroboh, ya?"

"Tidak juga." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak sadar akan bertemu denganmu hingga melihat papan nama keluargamu di dinding."

Kotori tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menuangkan minuman berwarna kuning dari _pitcher_ ke gelas kami masing-masing. "Silakan diminum."

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Ini bir?"

"Tentu saja bukan," ucapnya geli. "Ini hanya air lemon biasa, kok."

"Syukurlah," ucapku sambil menenggak isi gelas tersebut. "Aku tidak mau mabuk di depanmu, Minami. Aku akan tampak buruk sekali, tahu."

"Aku tahu," balas gadis itu sambil duduk kembali. "Karena itu aku tidak menyediakannya untukmu."

Aku tersenyum. Gadis ini memang selalu penuh persiapan. "Jadi... beri tahu aku alasan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bolos kerja lalu mengisi agendaku dengan janji makan malam yang memang tidak pernah kubuat."

Kotori menunduk. "Eri-san," panggilnya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku diterima bekerja di luar negeri?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengucapkan selamat karena berhasil diterima," ucapku tulus sambil membuka penutup piringku. "Tampak lezat, apa ini buatanmu?"

Kotori mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa bekerja padamu lagi, Eri-san."

Aku terdiam lalu batal menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutku. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Eri-san?"

"Hmm..." Aku memasukkan sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutku. "Itu keputusanmu, kan? Aku jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Kotori menatapku dengan bingung sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. "Begitu... ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku heran sambil melihat wajahnya. "Kau ingin aku menahanmu agar tetap tinggal di Jepang, Minami?"

Lagi-lagi Kotori menunduk. "Entahlah..."

Kemudian kami hening. Aku sibuk memakan masakan Kotori sedangkan gadis itu hanya duduk dalam diam sambil meremas-remas ujung gaunnya. Situasi seperti ini merupakan situasi aneh yang jarang aku temui, sebab aku dan Kotori hampir selalu berdebat pada setiap pertemuan kami.

"Oi, Minami."

Kotori mendongak. "Ya?"

"Masih ingat aku bertanya kapan aku akan menemuimu lagi?"

"Hmm... pada telepon tadi sore?"

"Ya."

Kotori mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa, Eri-san?"

"Seharian ini, aku merasa gila," tuturku sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang tengah kupegang. "Semua orang menanyaiku tentangmu. Nozomio, Nico, bahkan Honoko yang baru kutemui lagi bertanya soal 'gadis abu-abu yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana'."

Kotori tertawa pelan. "Aku dapat memahami keheranan mereka."

"Minami," aku berujar serius. "Selain Nozomio, apakah mereka tahu bahwa kau bekerja sebagai manajerku?"

Kotori mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal itu, Eri-san," jawabnya. "Ketika aku bertanya soal itu, Eri-san bilang aku sebaiknya diam saja. Kupikir, Eri-san sudah menceritakan soal itu kepada Yazawa-san dan Kousaka-san."

Aku ikut mengerutkan dahi. "Begitu, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Eri-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gelengku pelan. "Aku hanya... bingung, Minami. Mereka menyangka kita menjalin hubungan cinta, padahal sebenarnya hanya hubungan bisnis, kan?"

Kotori menunduk. "I-iya, memang benar."

Aku merendahkan badan, berusaha melihat mata Kotori yang kini tidak menatapku. "Hei, Minami."

Kembali Kotori menatapku. "I-iya?"

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarku. "Dan kenapa tiga orang itu terus menerorku dengan pertanyaan 'dimana Minami' sepanjang hari ini."

Bibir gadis itu mengembangkan senyum. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kotori mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Wajahnya yang putih bersih perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi merah. _Blush on_ yang ia kenakan sudah tidak berguna untuk menutupi semburat merah itu sama sekali. Ya, bahkan semburat merah itu tidak luput dari pandanganku.

Karena itu aku sadar aku mencintainya.

"Kurasa..." Kotori mengeluarkan suaranya lalu tersenyum manis di depanku. "Eri-san menggabungkan hubungan bisnis kita dengan hubungan pribadi."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin Eri-san hanya terbiasa melihatku, jadi merasa aneh ketika aku tidak ada," ucap Kotori masih tidak mau percaya kepada perasaanku. "Itu sebabnya Eri-san ingin melihatku hari ini, bukan?"

"Kuakui iya, aku memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ketiadaanmu," timpalku menyetujui pernyataannya. "Tapi... apa hanya karena hubungan bisnis, Minami? Jika hanya hubungan bisnis, aku tidak akan peduli akan keberadaanmu. Jika hanya hubungan bisnis, aku dapat dengan mudahnya mencari penggantimu untuk hari itu, tanpa peduli kau masih bekerja padaku atau tidak. Jika hanya hubungan bisnis..." aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan meneleponmu sama sekali hari ini, Minami."

Kotori terdiam.

"Bukankah kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Wajah Kotori sontak memerah. "Sejak kapan?!"

"Tentunya karena rasa pedulimu padaku melebihi rasa peduli seorang manajer kepada artisnya," jawabku tanpa basa-basi. "Coba sebutkan satu orang manajer yang menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk artisnya kalau rasa pedulimu merupakan hal yang wajar."

"Yah, memang tidak ada..." Kotori memiringkan bibirnya. "Tapi kan, tidak ada salahnya manajer bersikap baik dan romantis pada artisnya..."

"Tidak salah," tegasku. "Terutama kalau manajer itu menyukai artisnya."

Wajah Kotori makin merah. "T-tidak, kok..."

"Minami," panggilku dengan nada dinginku yang biasa. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika memang menyukaiku, sungguh."

Kotori menghela napas. "Eri-san," ucapnya lembut. "Aku tidak mau menjadi manajermu jika aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Karena?"

"Aku tidak mau melibatkan hubungan pribadi dalam pekerjaan," tegas Kotori walau tetap saja ia terlihat lembut. "Kalau aku menjadi manajermu, cukup aku menjadi manajermu. Saat aku ingin berpacaran denganmu, maka aku akan berhenti menjadi manajermu."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak melarang manajerku menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, Eri-san."

"Minami," kembali aku memanggil marganya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang mungil. "Jangan menghindari perasaanmu."

Kotori menggeleng. "Eri-san selama ini sudah sangat baik, aku tidak mau jika nanti kita putus, kemudian kita hilang komunikasi begitu saja..."

Aku tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada gadis ini. "Tentu saja tidak akan begitu, Minami."

"Mungkin saja terjadi, Eri-san..."

Kembali aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, ya?"

"Eh..."

"Minami," panggilku lagi. Entah mengapa malam ini memanggil namanya sangat menyenangkan buatku. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, kau tahu? Aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata manis, aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini dengan mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' berulang kali. Walau begitu, aku tidak bercanda, Minami." Hening sejenak. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Wajah Kotori kembali merah. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari dalam genggamanku, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menahan tangan mungilnya di sana, membuat mata juga badannya tidak bisa berpaling dariku.

"Eri-san, aku—"

"Jangan sekali-kali bilang tidak bisa lagi, Minami."

Kotori menghela napas. "Y-ya, aku tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Kotori mendongak lalu tanpa sempat aku sadari, ia sudah mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan melayangkan bibirnya ke—

Ia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kotori," senyumnya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

AKHIRNYA BERES JUGAAA!

Fic ini adalah fic impian(?) Rey yang udah direncanakan dari kapan tau (soalnya Rey mau Eli jadi laki-laki gitu) dan baru kesampean sekarang. Penulisannya juga lumayan makan waktu, soalnya Rey kebanyakan berhenti, kebanyakan mikir bukannya kebanyakan nulis.

Ngomong-ngomong, mohon maaf juga karena agak gak jelas dan kebanyakan dialog. Rey sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, semoga kalian suka, ya!

 _Review_?


End file.
